


Power Tools.

by pollenscent (PristineSnow)



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drabble, Power Tools, goretober day 24 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PristineSnow/pseuds/pollenscent
Summary: A drabble about an important choice to make.





	Power Tools.

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt I had to write for Goretober 2019. Strade from Boyfriend to Death belongs to Gatobob!

Provide to them an option out of generosity; or choose for the silent their fate of torture.

A hammer: to break their bones and bruise their skin with. To force nails through their muscles, make them jolt and hiss or scream in pain.

A drill: to do more. Screwing, drilling, ripping their flesh and tearing through their muscles. Making them beg for an end. Take the knee, the arm, the stomach- take something soft and torment them with agonizing suffering and anxious adrenaline.

Then, electrify them. Only the strong will make it through.

Lastly, decide who stays as a pet.


End file.
